The present invention relates to a BNC (bayonet navy connector) type connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitive coupled BNC type connector which provides good contact and can effectively eliminate outside noise.
According to conventional manufacturing method, a BNC type connector does not have any capacitors therein, and therefore, outside noises tend to interfere with the quality of transmission in a computer system. Several capacitive coupled BNC type connectors have been disclosed to eliminate this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,300 which issued on Apr. 28, 1992 discloses a capacitive coupled BNC type connector. However, this capacitive coupled BNC type connector is still not satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of this structure of capacitive coupled BNC type connector is that the conductive spring leaves can not firmly retain the capacitor elements in position. Another disadvantage of this structure of capacitive coupled BNC type connector is that the small contact area between the conductive spring leaves and the capacitor elements provide poor conductive effect. Further, the problem of contact failure between the spring leaves and the capacitor elements tends to happen, due to the elastic fatigue problem of the conductive spring leaves.